Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Nina Martin is just living her life as it is. Quite flawlessly, if she must say so herself. But what happens when she gets partnered up with Fabian Rutter, school jock, and a total ass? Nina can't stand him and can't wait until they aren't partners anymore. How long are they parters for, anyway? Oh, yeah. The rest of the year. *Sigh* AU
1. Chapter 1

**Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me,_

_'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out,_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking..." _

_**-Taylor Swift, A Place in This World**_

* * *

_**Nina Martin**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Opening an eye drowsily, I internally groaned, knowing that I have to return to the hellhole I have to call _school_. The first day of school was always the worst.

Screw it, I thought and pulled my duvet over my head, closing my eyes once more, just preparing to be a no-show today.

"Nina Marie! Don't you dare do what I think you're doing! You can't miss the first day!" Mother Dearest called from downstairs.

Honestly, I hated not listening to my mom, because I knew that she only did what she did because she loved me, and she won't always be there. But sometimes I just needed a break. Pretending I didn't hear a word she said, I moved to my left side.

"Besides, it's Amber's birthday today, right?"

That woke me up. I had totally forgot!

Why would I do that? I even have her Coach Purse and Victoria's Secret card in a gift bag, with the birthday card and everything in it, right next to my schoolbag.

Oh, yeah. Schoolbag. School.

Groaning, I dragged myself out of my warm, beautiful bed and downstairs to the kitchen, the aroma of freshly-made pancakes filling my nose.

"Morning, Mom," I said with as much cheerfulness as I could muster as she sat my plate in front of me.

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I saw the golden, fluffy pancake.

Digging into it, my sister Allison made her way downstairs, and I knew it was her, because after seventeen years, you kind of learn what each member of your family's footsteps sound like.

Finishing my breakfast, I helped myself to a glass of milk as Allison fussed with my mom about not eating breakfast.

Apparently, she was on a diet, or something like that.

I'd like to know what happened to the Allison I used to know, the cheeky thirteen-year-old with the frizzy hair. Now, she was just the younger version of Regina George from Mean Girls.

I remember her smile, with her braces and her bad acne. I remember her cute little pigtails when she was five. I remember her waking me up at night to tell me about her problems with her best friend.

But now, everything's changed. Ever since she got her braces removed and started to use Proactive at the beginning of the summer, she has been acting differently.

I don't like it. Not one bit.

Lately, she's been dressing like a slut, and sometimes at night, I can hear her sneaking out of her window.

It would be totally different if she were _my _older sister and started doing all of those things, like go on with your bad self. But, however, she's my _younger _sister. She's only fourteen, soon to be fifteen. I don't want her getting hurt. If she were my older sister, she'd probably be legal, so nothing would particularly matter.

Geez, I sounded like a big sap right there, but I can't help my worrying overprotective sister thoughts.

Putting my empty glass in the sink, I hurried upstairs to take a shower.

My shower was quick and uneventful, and I don't think you need or want a detailed description of how I applied my body wash to my loofa.

Wrapping a towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower, I went from my en suite to my closet, picking out a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a Beatles shirt, and black Doc Martens.

After slipping on my clothes, I towel dried my hair, and put it into a high ponytail.

Grapping my car keys, schoolbag, and Amber's birthday present, I was off downstairs.

Just as I opened the door to leave, my mom called my name.

"Nina!"

"What?" I said, groaning.

As I turned back, I noticed my little brother, Danny, eating breakfast at the table. He was an adorable little being, and he was only six. I loved him to death.

"Remember our deal about getting you a car," she said.

"Which was?" I really didn't remember.

"You have to bring your brother and your sister to school every morning."

I groaned aloud.

"It was our deal," my mom smirked.

I could read her face. Internally, she was saying, _Praise the Lord, sweet baby Jesus! I don't have to bring the kids to school anymore and I can sleep as late as I desire!_

She could sleep late, because she works from home, and she doesn't have to be bothered with getting up and bringing us kids to school.

I don't exactly like to view myself as a kid, but in twenty years my opinion will be different, so… Let's just go with the flow.

Really, I just didn't feel like bringing Allison to school. I'm fine—_more_ than fine with bringing Danny to school. But lately, Allison has been trying to pick fights with me, and it's really annoying.

I smiled at Danny, "You ready for your first day of first grade, bud?"

He nodded vigorously. "Lila's gonna be there!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "A _girl_? Does little Danny have a crush?"

Danny's face turn a light pink and he shoveled the rest of his cereal into his mouth.

"_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'till the very end,_

'_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend,_

_You—,"_

Amber's ringtone on my phone sounded with Cher Lloyd's Oath.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Nina, this is Mrs. Millington on Amber's phone. She's in the shower right now so I need to be quick. I'm calling you to tell you not to pick Amber up on the way to school because we're surprising her with a car for her birthday."

"Oh, okay, Mrs. Millington! No need to worry, I won't pick her up."

"Thanks! I've got to go. She's just getting out of the shower. Goodbye!"

She quickly hung up, and I locked my phone.

My mom was at the sink washing dishes.

"What did Amber want?" she asked.

"It was Amber's mom. Her parents told me not to pick her up because they are surprising her with a car. She's seventeen today."

"I know that she's seventeen, Nina."

"Well—never mind. Where's Allison? I will leave her if she isn't down here in the next thirty seconds."

I heard the sound of high heels clacking down the stairs.

"I'm right here, Nina," Allison said as she checked her Facebook on her iPhone.

I took in her appearance. "I'm not bringing you to school looking like that."

This made my mom look at her. "Allison! Go change right now. You are _not _going to school wearing that."

Allison's brown hair was 'Snooki style', and she was wearing a cropped top with 'booty' shorts and stilettos.

How about no?

I smirked. "Mom, Danny's going to be late if she changes. Why don't you just bring her to school?"

"That's a nice idea, Nina. Bye, guys, I love you." Mom kissed Danny on the forehead, and gave me a squeeze.

"Love you, too," Danny and I said in unison as we walked out the door and to my car.

"Why was Allison dressed like that?" Danny said as I began to drive to his school.

"I don't know, bud." I didn't want to ruin his innocence at such a young age.

"Why isn't Alli nice anymore? She always screams at me and wears high heels."

"Babe, I don't know the answers to all of these questions. We're here."

I got out with Danny to kiss him goodbye and wish him luck on his first day.

"I love you, Nina," he whispered in my ear before I left.

"I love you to, bubs."

With that, I watched him go to his teacher.

* * *

I arrived at school, and parked in a spot, claiming it to be mine until the end of the year.

Getting out of my car and grabbing Amber's gifts, I locked it and stared at the sign above the glass doors that read, "Welcome back!"

I slowly walked to the cement slab that Amber and I typically met at in the morning before school to wait.

Sighing, I wondered what this year will bring.

* * *

**Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!**

**I am coming off of hiatus and Red will be updated tomorrow! Love in a Hellhole is back, guys!**

**Season three is on Thursday! I can't contain my excitement!**

**I'm thinking about making an update schedule, but I still have to work that out and I'll get back to you guys on that.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**Destiny xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Trouble, trouble, trouble," -__**Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**Nina Martin**_

I sat in Biology, getting quite impatient for the day to end. This was my last class of the day and I was really in need of a nap.

Amber basically screamed at lunch, and asked if I knew about her car. Long story short, it was just one of her Justin Bieber fangirl attacks, just…not about Justin Bieber.

Mr. Sweet began talking about the first day and how we were going to learn basic safety skills because it's 'better to be safe than sorry.' By 'better to be safe than sorry', Sweetie means he didn't teach Safety Skills to his freshman class last year and the school almost burnt down because of it, while releasing some toxic chemicals in the process.

It was quite a laugh, to be honest. We didn't have school for, like, a week because they had to send in lots of men in yellow astronaut-like suits (kind of like those guys from Monsters, Inc., just that they were all human) to make sure everything was safe, which it was, but they said it would be best for the students to take a week off just in case because something about how lab tests were not always 100% efficient, I don't care. Sat through the lecture, got the t-shirt, I'm not causing myself any more mental damage from that dreadful day.

"I know that you guys like where you are and everything, but this year I will have you all in arranged seats. I will now begin calling out names," said Sweetie. "You will all be in pairs of two."

I began to tune him out, just winging it and hoping that I don't get in too much trouble for not listening.

"…and Nina Martin in the third row, first table on the left."

I raised my hand, but I was far too impatient to actually wait for Sweetie to look up, acknowledge me, and decided whether or not he was going to call on me.

"Swee—Mr. Sweet, can you please repeat the name of who I will be sitting next to?" I asked, catching myself from calling him Sweetie, because once, my friend Patricia did that and he went hella crazy over the whole thing, giving her afterschool detention every day for two weeks, saying something about it being disrespectful and offensive to him. He also commented that she shouldn't be giving her teachers 'pet names.'

See, the thing is, Patricia had said, "Sweetie, please come over here." I don't know why he couldn't have just scolded her and moved on with his life, but no, he just had to ruin Patricia, Amber, and I's Twilight marathon. And, it was meant to be an insult towards him for having such a weird last name, and in my opinion, it was anything but a 'pet name.'

Pet names happen to be something that you call someone, as to show them that you are really fond of them, and Patricia Williamson hates teachers.

Well, Patricia hates all teacher _except _the drama teacher, Jason Winkler, who is pretty cute in my opinion, and it seems that Patricia has the same opinion. She had a crush on him for quite a while last year, and I'm not sure if it's been through the summer and carried on to this year. I'll need to get back to her on that, as the last time I talked to her was about three months ago, on the second to last day of school, because she had to miss the last day of school so she can catch her flight since she, her parents, and brothers were going on a summer-long cruise, and all she had to talk to me about was her newfound Ed Sheeran obsession, so I couldn't get many words in about Mr. Winkler.

And while we're on the topic of her obsession, it was very unlike Patricia, as she is typically into all of that Green Day and Three Days Grace jazz. Typically bands with the word 'day' in their name. But I can't blame her for obsessing over Ed. I firmly believe that it's impossible _not _to like Ed. He's so gorgeous with his ginger hair and whatnot.

Also, I never really got around to texting her during the summer, because I figured she was probably busy and let's all face it: I'm too lazy. Plus, she takes forever to reply to texts and I'm quite impatient. Amber and I should find her at lunch and ask how she's doing, so we can all catch up.

Okay, I'm getting off topic.

"Your partner is Fabian Rutter, Nina," Sweetie said giving me a glare.

I made a look that was supposed to look sheepish, but it probably ended up looking like I found a two-month old cheese sandwich in my bathroom cabinet.

Stop making that face. I know you're making that face to imagine what mine is looking like right now. But stop, it's unattractive and you can't be getting distracted when you're reading a story, especially a story about _me_.

Getting off topic again. Sorry.

Anyway, I grabbed my things and moved to my assigned seat, signaling for the boy currently in my seat to get up. The boy got up as I took a seat, and Sweetie gave me another look.

My table-buddy's name is Fabian. That's a weird name. I wonder what his mom was smoking when she named him that. Was she hoping for him to be a girl named Faye, but he ended up being a boy, and she wanted to keep the words 'Faye' in his name, so she just extended to name to be a bit longer and more socially acceptable to be a boy name? I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I really am messed up in the head. My mom, nor my dad never dropped me. I think.

Mr. Sweet was about to return back to calling out names when he burst through the door.

He had dark brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes that you'd swear was a piece of the ocean. But, along with him came this… this atmosphere. A weird flash into the future, if you may.

It was weird, but it felt like I could be best friends with him forever and we can call each other offensive names but we'd know that it didn't mean anything, or we can curl up on the couch and watch _Ted_ together as the fire crackled in the fireplace and my mother yelled at me to turn it off because I have younger siblings.

He seemed like the definition of 'best friend.'

"Mr. Rutter!" Sweetie yelled, slamming his clipboard down on his desk. "You are forty-five minutes late into class! Do you have any explanation for this?!"

'Mr. Rutter' shrugged. "Not really, sir. I just…got lost."

"That is no excuse! You are in eleventh grade and have been attending school here since ninth grade!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," the boy said sarcastically, but Sweetie didn't seem to detect it.

Mr. Sweet pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Fabian, sit right there next to Nina, please, and stop disrupting my class."

"Where is Nina sitting?" Fabian's eyes scanned the classroom.

Okay, I just _had _to say something.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe Nina's sitting next to the _only _empty seat in the room?" I suggested.

I know that I was starting off the year on the wrong foot with the person sitting next to me, but it's not like we were going to be living together for the rest of our lives or something.

Fabian looked at me, startled, but didn't say anything, Maybe he wasn't used to anything with a vagina speaking to him in that tone.

He quietly took a seat next to me.

"Oh, and the person you're sitting next to is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year, so I advise you to at least _try _to be friends," Sweetie added when he finished calling out names.

Well, I'm screwed.

He could've mentioned that three minutes ago when I made a strangely clever comment about my lab partner's intelligence.

"Look, I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I hate working with others, so really, I'll just do all the work and you can just get a whole year of free A's," Fabian said to me. "Yeah, I have to be good in school to stay on the team, so I'm kind of a know-it-all."

Okay, I really deserved that after insulting _his _intelligence, but it still annoyed me.

Nina, make a smart comeback! It's been twenty seconds since he told you that smart comment and you can't just not say something.

I think I have an idea… Ugh, nothing. Why do I come up with such clever comments when I'm not supposed to, but when I really need one I'm stumped?

There are only three words that you need in a verbal fight. Those words happen to be and, so, and okay. The words are supposed to be said sarcastically to the other person/people, but in rare cases, like this one, no of those happen to work because if I said any of those, I would be admitting defeat.

It says specifically in the Book of Sass, page sixty-eight, section six, and paragraph four, to never _ever _admit defeat. It's one of the Golden Rules, guys.

Oh my God, what am I going to do? I can't come up with something fast enough! Okay, deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

Idea! Just act like you're too good to listen to whatever he said! Be too sophisticated, too mature. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. _Don't look at him._

I turned to him. Don't I have willpower?

"You have to know stuff to be a know-it-all," I stated simply.

There it is! There's the beautiful comeback! Thank Jesus!

"Do you even know how to spell stuff?" Fabian asked. Oh, it's _on_.

"Can you count to five?"

"Do you know how to use the Internet?"

"Can you spell your own name?"

"Do you even know what a touchdown is?" Honestly I didn't because I don't give a damn about football. But let's keep that fact about me under wraps, because like I said, never admit defeat! Well I can admit defeat in my mind and to you guys, just not to other people. Read: Not to my enemies.

"Do you even know how old you are?" I could hear my voice getting louder but I ignored it because YOLO. Really, I think it's a dumb saying, but I can blame all the stupid shit that I do on it, so it's all cool beans.

"Do you know how to brush your teeth?" His voice got louder, too.

"Are you even potty trained?"

"_ENOUGH!" _Sweetie yelled. "I refuse to have my class disrupted by you two questioning each other's ability to function! Both of you, to the principal's office, _now_!"

I could hear the snickers of all of my classmates. They don't matter, though, and I don't need to impress anyone.

My dumb partner already got me in trouble on the first day. And I have to deal with this every day, for the rest of the year?

No, just no.

I couldn't have been more wrong about the whole best friend thing because I already hate him, even though I kind of got myself into this trouble, but let's ignore that and blame everything on him, okay?

I'm not a good role model. Danny really shouldn't look up to me, because I'm too impulsive, and that's not a good trait to have.

Really, I blame my father. I take his genes and he was a troublemaker in school, so I guess he passed down the unfortunate trait to me.

Okay, so we have two people in the blame: Fabian and Dad. That's what I'll tell Victor.

If you were wondering, Victor's the principal. He tells us to call him Mr. Rodenmaar, but we call him Victor behind his back, kind of like Sweetie.

Fabian and I got up, gathering our things, and leaving the classroom to begin the walk to Victor's office.

As soon as the door shut behind us, and we were out of the sight of the class, I kneed Fabian where the sun doesn't shine.

"You could have just asked me if you wanted to touch me right there when we got out here, all alone, you know," he smirked.

My mouth would have dropped to the floor at his comment, but I couldn't admit defeat, so I said, "You're a pig," and walked faster to Victor's office.

I know that it was really lame to say that, but I was too mad to go through the whole thinking process of a comeback.

I didn't know that you could develop a strong dislike to someone on the first day of school, within fifteen minutes of knowing him.

Someone get the world record book. I could already see it on the page with the description and everything.

But at least I learned something today: my lab partner is an ass. And the sad thing is, I'm stuck with him every day, for five days a week, ninety minutes in a day, for the rest of the year.

If you listen closely, you can hear the trees sobbing outside.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so crappy... I'll update this soon, guys! Please review and tell me your opinion on Fabian's first impression on Nina. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"The thing about pain, is it demands to be felt,"- **Unkown**

* * *

**Nina Martin**

"Come on, please?" Amber asked me for the millionth time as I sat on my bed and flipped through a magazine.

I took a deep breath. "I said no, and that means no, Amber."

"Why not?"

"First of all, my mom would kill me. Second, my mom would kill me. Third, _my mom would kill me._"

"Ugh."

"Besides, Amber, you know that your parents would probably _disown _you if they found out."

"So? It's my birthday!"

I sighed. "Okay."

Amber squealed and began to jump up and down.

"…On one condition," I finished my sentence. Amber abruptly stopped jumping and squealing because she knew my conditions were typically very heartless. "If I don't like it, and I get in trouble for it, I get to blame everything on you."

Amber's face lit up. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as she began to squeal and jump up and down once more.

I rolled my eyes and shut my magazine.

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, eighteen, though?" I asked.

"Well, I called the shop, and they said that you have to be sixteen, and you have to have some way identify yourself. We both have our drivers' licenses, and we know where our birth certificates are, so everything will go smoothly."

I looked at Amber curiously. "You really thought this through, didn't you?"

She nodded, "I've been wanting this for _years_, since seventh grade when Tammy Wallace showed hers off and I just thought that they were just the most majestic things ever invented. I wanted to wait a few years to make sure I would still want it and it wasn't just a phase I was going through."

"Wow. If it means that much to you, I'll definitely do it."

"Thank you so much!" Amber yelled and gave me a screwed up hug, as I was laying on my stomach on my bed.

"Now all I have to do is find my birth certifi-," Amber interrupted me by showing me my birth certificate and driver's license.

I looked at her curiously. She just had all of it planned out, didn't she?

Sighing, I asked, "Whose car are we taking?"

Amber smiled at me and said, "Mine."

* * *

We arrived at Nelly's Body Piercings, and Amber cut the engine off.

"How bad is this supposed to hurt, anyway? I'm just curious." I said.

I really didn't have a problem with pain, I actually have a high pain tolerance. I only asked that question because Amber is the complete opposite of me, and I really need to know how long I'm going to be comforting her.

"Not that bad," she said. "But if I start to back out, _make sure _I don't walk out of that piercing shop without my belly button being pierced, okay?"

I nodded.

We got out of the car and walked inside the small building. The girl at the counter smiled at us.

She had black hair, snake bites, spider bites, an eyebrow piercing, and a nose piercing. I didn't see any other piercings, but I was positive she had more.

"Welcome to Nelly's Body Piercings. How may I help you?" she asked, her brown eyes curious.

"Um, we're both her to get naval piercings," I said. "How much are they? I heard that they were around sixty…"

"Ah, the amateur belly piercing. You'll eventually want more, just like I did. But anyway, here, we do in fact charge sixty dollars for them. Together your total would be one twenty, but it also depends on how much the jewelry you choose will be," the girl rambled.

"Oh, okay."

"I will need your birth certificates and driver's licenses, and you can get those out while I find you two the paper work."

I nodded, and everything I needed from my purse while Amber did the same.

Amber and I traded our birth certificates and driver's licenses for clipboards with a sheet of paper on it, along with a pen.

We sat down in the black chairs and filled out the paperwork before handing the clipboards back to the girl, Ashley, as I read on her name tag.

"I'll be right back. I need to take these to the back to make copies, to prove that you did in fact have the necessities. When I come back, you guys can browse the jewelry and I'll get Miss Nelly. She's piercing a guy's lip right now, but you won't have to wait long, as she's probably done anyway because lip piercings are pretty fast."

We nodded as Ashley went to the back.

Amber and I gazed at the body jewelry in the glass case inside the counter.

I instantly fell in love with a barbell that had the Superman logo on the bottom. It was only twelve dollars.

"Which one do you like?" I asked Amber.

"I like that one," Amber pointed to a barbell with a pink crystal ball at the bottom.

I nodded.

"Which one do you like?" she asked.

I showed her the one I wanted and she rolled her eyes.

Ashley then returned from the back and handed us our things.

"Miss Nelly is waiting on you, so I'll show you where her room is. Have you chosen which ones you'd like your belly to be pierced with?"

Amber and I both silently nodded and showed her which ones we wanted.

Ashley grabbed both of the small packages from the shelf behind her labeled **Naval Piercings** and led us to the room Miss Nelly was in.

I wondered if Miss Nelly did all of the piercings herself, or if she had others work for her. I really don't know, or care, as I'm shattered and I have been since I got home from school, which is why I probably seem out of character to you, and why there haven't been nearly as many rambles as there usually are going around in my head.

I would have taken a nap, but I don't feel like ruining my sleeping schedule and wasting the last seven days' work of trying to get it right for school.

We arrived to the room Miss Nelly was in and Miss Nelly smiled at us.

"Hello," she said, tightening her ponytail and combing her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. "So, you two girls are getting naval piercings, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Amber.

"You have the patience, responsibility, and capability of caring for a naval piercing?"

We both nodded.

"Who's going first?" Miss Nelly asked.

I looked to Amber, who was starting to fidget with her jacket zipper, and just decided that I'd take on for the team and go first.

"Me," I said.

"Sit down on the chair, sweetie," Miss Nelly said.

I sat down on it and was a bit startled when she began to lower it to the ground. I felt like I was at the dentist's office.

Miss Nelly told me to raise up my shirt as she got as marker and marked the points she'd be piercing.

Next, she went to the sink in the corner of the room and washed her hands for quite a while before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. After that, she opened a small packet and brought out an alcoholic tissue, and sterilized around my belly button.

Then, she opened another packet, though it was much longer, and brought out a needle. Just to make sure, she opened another packet thingy and cleaned the needle with the new tissue.

"Ashley, wash your hands and pull on some gloves, then pass me the barbell when I ask for it, okay?"

Ashley nodded, and Miss Nelly re-marked the two points.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath when I insert the needle in, okay?" Miss Nelly said.

I nodded.

The next thing I knew, a needle was being entered through my body, taken out, a Superman belly barbell was being inserted, and the cap was being screwed on.]

It was rather fast, and it barely hurt, but I could still feel a small sting.

Wow, that was only like thirty seconds, probably twenty. I think I want to be a professional piercer, if I can make sixty bucks in only thirty seconds, because with all of the weird piercings some people have, I'd be rich.

"You're next, right?" asked Miss Nelly asked Amber.

Amber's eyes were widened, and her lips were barely parted. I could hear the sharp intake of her breaths.

She nodded stiffly.

Amber climbed onto the chair and laid down.

Miss Nelly had rewashed her hands, put on new gloves, sterilized Amber's belly area, and was tearing open the paper of the needle when Amber began protesting.

"I've changed my mind!" she exclaimed. "I don't want a belly piercing anymore!"

"Amber," I reminded her. "You already said yourself, about ten minutes ago, in the car, that you did not want to leave without a belly piercing."

Amber tried to get up, but I pushed her back down on the chair.

I looked to Miss Nelly. "She does this a lot. She just doesn't like pain—a low pain tolerance, if you will. She's weak though, so it won't be much to keep her down, I'll do it if you want. But pierce her, anyway."

Miss Nelly nodded. I knew she understood because many people are like Amber she's been through this many times.

I held Amber's struggling shoulders, while Ashley held her legs.

Amber screamed as Miss Nelly inserted the needle into her.

It really hurt to see her eyes welling up with tears, so I had to look away, or else, Amber would have gotten free and most likely injured herself.

Miss Nelly then inserted Amber's belly ring into bottom hole and screwed the top.

Ashley and I let go, as Amber lay there.

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

Amber looked up at me as she sniffled. She didn't say anything.

"Well, there you go. Here are booklets for each of you about aftercare and such," Miss Nelly said as she through the needle into a special looking bin, and threw the gloves away in a normal trash can. She handed the booklets to us.

"Now, I don't want you changing the ring before six weeks, because if you do, there will be risk of rejection, infection, and complete closing of the hole. And I'm sure you have enough sense to know not to take it out. Make sure you clean it at least twice a day—the booklet explains how, and with what.

"The piercing itself won't be healed from four months to up to a year from now. I don't want you swimming in any open-water places, such as the ocean, or a lake, until it is fully healed. Swimming pools are just fine, though. If you have any trouble or questions, you can call my number, which is on the back of the booklet, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks so much, Miss Nelly."

"Oh, it's my job, hun."

With that, Ashley led Amber and I back to the front, where we both paid and then left.

"Do you want me to drive home?" I asked.

Amber simply nodded. She hadn't said a word since the piercing, and she was still silently sobbing.

Once we were in the car, I stopped and read through the booklet, looking for the section listing the supplies you'd need to clean it with.

"We're going to stop at Walmart and I'll get out and grab the things we'll need to clean the piercings. You're staying at mine tonight?" I asked.

Amber nodded.

"I'll be right back," I said before slamming the door shut and running into Walmart to quickly grab the supplies.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know this is kind of cheating by uploading a chapter where nothing drama-related happens, but I couldn't help it. I was just thinking randomly, and this idea flooded into my head.**

**I'm going to try to stop rambling in my authors' notes, but omg- the third season! I just love Willow and her stalkerish ways-I swear I would act similar to her if I went to the same boarding school as Sibuna. KT is becoming to be one of my favorite characters. I admire her ability to be sarcastic and still manage to be kind at the same time. And, for some reason, I'm finding myself shipping KT and Eddie together... **

**Something else- was I the only one who got really pissed when Mara yelled at Alfie? I already didn't like her that much, so now she's slowly inching up my Most Hated Characters list. **

**Anyway, I know that you have to be eighteen to get your belly button pierced, or you have to have your parent's consent/present, but this is a fanfiction, and we all know that I barely ever ask you guys to pretend that you can do something specific, so...**

**And, a heads up: Nina is a teenager. So I really hope you guys can take some of the things teenagers do. There will be swearing, drinking, sexual jokes, etc. I'm trying to make her as real as most other teens in the world. So, there may be a random hashtag in a random chapter, because she's a teen, and it's much different from Nina being 28 years old and having a random hashtag... There most likely won't, but you never know.. this Nina is much more spunkier than the Nina in Red.**

**Nina's not five, you guys aren't five, and I'm not five... so please, don't make any flames complaining about swearing and such. **

**Please review! I'm really not lying when I say they are my motivation to update. That's why I take so long to update- I need to know that at least some people want to read a new chapter... Ugh! I'm rambling again! I'll stop. Not that anyone actually read Author's Notes, though.**

**But I am trying to make a new schedule for updating. I'll keep you guys posted on that... **

**Anyway, please review! They make me very happy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_**Nina Martin**_

Last period, once again. Ugh.

This class is absolutely irrelevant, and only to make matters worse, my bio partner is an asshole.

I didn't get into that much trouble yesterday when Sweetie sent us to Victor's office. He only gave us a warning, as it was only the first day. He also told us that he'd better not see us in his office unless it was for something positive.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

That's cute if Victor thought I was going to go on a good spree. Last year, I was so bad that I basically didn't even have to ask which days I'd be going in for detention; I just knew. Most of the things I was sent to his office for were unnecessary, though.

Anyway, wherever I go, trouble seems to follow me. Even in a whole different state!

Last year, tenth grade, for you slow pokes, our family took a trip to New Orleans, Louisiana, where my Aunt Becca lives, as she'd gotten my mom a spot on a parade float for Mardis Gras weekend. My mom threw us lots of beads and stuffed animals. However, I got in a fight with a boy over a _huge _sack of it.

I had specifically heard Mom call out, "Nina, look here!"

And so I looked up, only to be hit in the head with a big sack of beads. By the time I got up off the ground (my mom's float had stopped for a minute, as the band in front of her was taking a break), a boy was tugging at it. Long story short, the boy ended up with a broken arm, I would have been thrown in jail for assault if it weren't for Uncle Jesse (no, not from Full House; Uncle Jesse is bald and quite unattractive, but oh well), Aunt Becca's husband, who just so happened to be a cop and pull a few strings.

I embarrassed him, though. And to make up for my reckless behavior and his embarrassment, I was forced to stay home and babysit their newborn twins and not attend any furthermore parades.

Anyway, it's safe to say that I can be the definition of trouble sometimes. Geez, I say anyway a lot, don't I? I'll stop it now.

"Hey Sweetcheeks," King of the Assholes winked at me as I slid into my spot.

Ignore him. Just ignore him.

As I pulled out my student agenda, I felt Fabian tug on one of my curls.

"You're curls are so soft and luscious," he bent his head down to sniff it. "I just love that about you."

Ignore. It.

After writing down today's agenda I felt the tugging getting worse. I tried to ignore it.

"_OW_!" I yelped as I jumped out of my seat. Sweetie looked up from his desk.

"Miss Martin! Sit down and stop interrupting my class!" Sweetie barked.

I wasn't usually one to snitch, but I was pissed at him already. "Fabian was pulling on my hair!" I whined. "It really hurt! And I have a tender scalp." Okay that was a lie, but what's that going to damage?

"Fabian, stop," Sweetie rolled his eyes as he carried on to his work.

"'Fabian, stop,'" I mimicked. "Is that _all _you're going to tell him? If the tables were turned, you would have thrown me out of your classroom to Victor's office!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's not that big of a deal. You're overreacting, Miss Martin. _Please sit down_."

I huffed and sat down. Fabian was smirking at me and reached out a hand to attempt to touch my hair again. I slapped it away and smiled triumphantly when I heard the loud _smack_ it made.

Sweetie began his dumb lecture on whatever thing we're learning today. I, however, decided to take advantage of the free time on my hands and refill the led in some of my led pens.

"Can I borrow one?" Fabian's breath smelled like mint. He was basically breathing down my neck to get a led pen from me.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"You know you can't resist me. You're just denying your attraction to me, trying to convince yourself to stay away. It won't work. Not for long, anyway."

I refused to look him in the eyes, or even give him my time of day. I knew he was right and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me caving in.

He was hot, that was it. Besides, it's not like my attraction to him would go any deeper; I wouldn't be able to overlook his personality. It was the deal-breaker. The baggage I couldn't carry, if you will. And trust me, there's a lot of things I can overlook about someone. I watch Baggage. You know, that show with Jerry Springer. You don't know it? Well, then…

I glanced up at the clock. 1:21. A little less than an hour more in here and I could leave to go home.

But an hour seemed way to long. Acting like I had a headache and signing myself out seemed like the ideal way to go home to peacefulness. However, I was saving my five unexcused absence days for when I _really _needed them.

(Read: when I felt like skipping out towards the end of the year.)

I heard a sniff coming from my right. Turning, I saw that that creeper was smelling me. Again.

"_Will you stop?_" I whisper-yelled. I really didn't feel like hearing Sweetie yell again.

The corners of Fabian's mouth turned up in a small smirk. "No."

Maybe I could sacrifice a skipping day. I just couldn't take this today.

"Mr. Sweet, could I have a sign-out slip? I have a headache and I'm feeling a bit nauseous," I said, trying my best to sound like I was in pain and about to throw up.

"Signs of pregnancy, love?" Fabian whispered in my ear. Seriously, hadn't he ever heard of the length-of-your-fingers away from people's ears?

Just ignore him, Nina. You're about to leave, anyway.

I gathered my thing and went up to Sweetie's desk to take the slip he was holding out for me.

I was shutting the door and hiking my schoolbag up higher on my shoulders as I heard simultaneously, "Bye, Nina," and "Bye, Babe."

I'm sure you can guess which one came from Fabian and which one came from Sweetie.

* * *

"Mommy, I had sex!" Danny cried as he burst through our front door after getting off the bus.

I stopped chewing the cereal that was currently in my mouth and dropped my spoon into the bowl of Fruity Pebbles sitting in front of me with big splash. Oh God, oh God.

"YOU HAD _WHAT_?" Mom yelled as she dropped her saucer and teacup to the ground. It shattered with an earsplitting noise. Ugh, guess who's gonna have to clean _that_ up? Usually my mom would, as it's her mess, but she'll make me do it once she gets an explanation from Danny.

"I had sex," Danny said nonchalantly as he casually walked to the island to grab an apple out of the bowl.

"How do you know what that is? How do you know how to do it? For the love of all things Nicholas Sparks, _with who_?" my mom was hyperventilating as she paced the kitchen. Sweat beaded her hairline.

"Oh, Nina told me. And with Janie Miller."

Mom turned to look at me. Her face right now is priceless, by the way. I would have been rolling on the floor laughing if she weren't scaring me.

"You. Told. Your. Little. Brother. About. Sex." It wasn't a question. I wonder what she'd do if she found out where Amber and I had gone last night...

"Why? What's so bad about it? It's only hugging," said Danny as he bit into his apple.

"Oh, nothing, honey. Go up to your room, please. You need to do your homework," said Mom.

"We don't have homework on the second day of school. That's what Mrs. Kraemer said!"

"I don't care, go up to your room anyway. Nina and I need to have a little chat."

Danny hauled tail upstairs, not even bothering to hold onto his apple since Mom is pretty scary when she's mad. She's barely ever mad, but when she is, she's intimidating and it's mostly aimed at me.

Mom took a seat on the bar next to me. She intertwined her hands, crossed her legs, and stared at me for an explanation. She appeared calm, _too_ calm. This is my cue to get scared.

"Well he walked in on me and Amber talking about Allie!" I protested.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "And what were you saying about Allie? It had to be something inappropriate if it was about sex."

"Well… lately she's been a little… off. Come on. I know you see it, too. She's going to become a lowlife and when she needs money for pills and alcohol, she better not come knocking on _my _door-,"

I was kind of interrupted the feel of my mom's hand on my face. She didn't take the truth too well. She liked to think that all of her children would become rich, successful doctors that would send her and Dad to Fiji when they retired.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

It's a good thing she's too scared to actually slap me at full force like I know she could. She's got way to big of a heart to do that. Still, it's not right.

Just between me and you, right now, Dad's my favorite as of now.

"Don't talk about your sister like that!"

"It's not my fault you can't accept the truth! You need to patch up your parenting if you really can't see that she'll end up knocked up soon!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose while I rubbed my cheek.

A few minutes later, she spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry. And I should have realized that Allie has been out of control. Your father's been telling me this for a while, but I just figured it was just his fatherly overprotectiveness. I'll talk to her," said Mom. She had her guilty face on and you can't help but forgive that.

"It's okay," I said, going in for a hug. Those things always seem to make Mom feel better.

She nodded as I pulled away, moving off of the bar stool to go upstairs.

"By the way, nice save by telling Danny that it was just a hug. You should talk to him about that—can't have him going around school telling kids that," she laughed.

I nodded and went up to my room, making a mental note to do that later.

* * *

**Okay I'm not even going to make an excuse. for not updating. I've just been lazy, that's it. But I've been pre-writing the stories, so there's not a problem there. I'll update soon.**


End file.
